


A Peaceful Morning

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Good Girlfriend Ruby Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Ruby decides to make the most out of Weiss's day off
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A Peaceful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Whiterose Weekend 2020 Prompt #3: Waking up in the Morning

The chirping of birds was what alerted Weiss’s brain that it was time to wake up. As her body slowly started to boot back up she mentally cursed the creatures. As much as she did like waking to the gentle noise that didn’t mean she had to be happy immediately. Now that she was the manager of the SDC, and with a full reevaluation of and what was amounting to a complete overhaul to the companies Faunus Labor Plans, sleep was a rare commodity these days. 

Still half asleep Weiss mindlessly reached out her arms, searching for the other body that would be in bed with her. It took her a minute to realize that her searching was proving fruitless. Cracking open her eyes revealed that the other half of the bed was empty. Weiss blinked, sleep starting to rapidly make way for confusion. Where was Ruby?

Given the girl’s tendency to sleep in Weiss was almost always the first one of the couple to wake up. There was sometimes a job or some other thing that needed to be done that mandated that Ruby get up at the same time as the white haired girl, it was only on a scarce few occasions that the younger girl had ever been awake and out of bed before Weiss. Perhaps she got called out in the night? No, Ruby would have informed her if she had. She wouldn’t forget either, not with the lecture Weiss had given her the last time she did and she came back with some bad injuries.

So that begged the question of where her girlfriend was. With some reluctance Weiss pulled herself up into a sitting position. She was just about to get out of bed when she heard footsteps and quiet humming approaching the bedroom. She couldn’t help but smile.

Soon enough Ruby walked into the bedroom, what looked like a tray in her hands. The smile on her face was quickly replaced by a small pout.

“You’re supposed to still be asleep.”

Weiss chuckled. “Sorry, but the birds and a lack of a certain dolt in bed woke me up.”

Ruby seemed to think for a minute before donning her famous (at least to Weiss) puppy dog eyes. “Can you maybe at least PRETEND to be asleep?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, but didn’t see much point in questioning. With the look her girlfriend was giving her it’s not like she could say no, and Ruby would undoubtedly be explaining her reasoning soon enough.

The giddily little laugh she heard from Ruby as she laid back down was honestly payment enough. As she closed her eyes she heard steps carefully retreating back out to the corridor. After a couple of seconds they came back in and approached Weiss.

The girl felt someone gently shake her shoulder. “Wakey Wakey Weiss~”

Weiss, deciding to play along, let out a light groan. “Just… five more minutes…”

The giggle from Ruby was honestly reward enough. “Sorry Weiss, but there’s a little something that demands your attention.”

With a sigh Weiss cracked open her eyes, looking up at the other girl. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you sit up and see?”

Weiss slowly complied, pretending to groggily open her eyes and move up to a sitting position. “What is it Ru-“

She blinked in surprise, all pretended gone when she saw what the other girl was carrying. Ruby was holding a tray, as Weiss had noted earlier, but the contents of the tray surprised her.

Pancakes, milk, a bottle of syrup and all the correct utensils needed to eat. Not to mention a handful of blueberries and an apple. Weiss smiled. Ruby remembered.

Ruby, for her part, had a massive grin on her face. “Thought I’d see how you like breakfast in bed.”

Weiss giggled, looking over at her girlfriend with an equally wide smile. “Thank you. Though I do note there is FAR too much here for me to eat by myself.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, gently passing Weiss the tray before plopping didn’t beside her. “My breakfast is here too. Who would I be if I just let my wonderful girlfriend eat breakfast all alone in bed?”

As cliche as it was, Weiss just couldn’t keep the smile from leaving her face. “You really can be a romantic sometimes, can’t you?”

Ruby grinned, doing a finger gun motion towards Weiss. “Only for you.”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she started getting things ready so they could eat. “As much as I love the gesture Ruby, spill any syrup on the sheets and you’ll be washing them all on your own.”

She could hear Ruby gulp. “R-right! Don’t worry, I’ll be careful Weiss!”

She smiled as she passed the silver eyed girl a fork and knife. “I believe you. Now, let’s see how you did, shall we?”

With that the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, making small talk in between bites. Weiss had to admit, Ruby had done a good job with this. To be fair she was still the only one of the pair that could really cook (Weiss wasn’t in danger of burning the kitchen down anymore though!) so she supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised.

It wasn’t much later that the pair finished eating, Weiss sitting back with a content sigh. “Excellent as always Ruby. Perhaps even better, what with getting to eat it in bed. I can see now why it's such a cliche in romance stories.”

Ruby giggled, pecking Weiss’s cheek. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Weiss smiled, moving to sit up. “Now then, let’s take this down to the kitchen and-“

She was stopped by a firm yet gentle grip keeping her down. Weiss looked over in surprise, seeing Ruby already standing next to her. 

She had a small grin on her face despite trying to look serious. “You let me handle this. Relax.”

Weiss frowned. “You already made breakfast though.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I know. But I also know you’ve been working reeeeeeeeally hard lately Weiss. Trust me, I’ve kept track of how often you were in bed later than me yet still up earlier than me.”

Weiss blushed a bit, looking down. She didn’t have any real argument for that. What the other girl was saying wasn’t exactly false.

Ruby continued. “So since you FINALLY have a day off, which might I add you only took because me and Yang and Blake insisted you needed a break just like everyone else, you are going to let me spoil you today. I already asked Yang and Blake and the others to cover any hunts that might crop up today, so neither of us have any reason to be working.”

Weiss blinked, a touch surprised at Ruby’s words. “But-“

“Ahp!” Ruby gently pushed her finger against Weiss’s lips. “No buts. You’re going to relax today and let me spoil you. It’s your reward for working so hard lately, okay?”

Weiss couldn’t help but roll her eyes, though she knew a smile was sneaking its way into her face. “I don’t suppose I get a choice in the matter?”

“Nope! You’re going to relax and enjoy your day off. I’ve already got a list of things that we can do. You can look it over and pick out what you wanna do.”

Weiss feigned a sigh, crossing her arms. “Well, if you won’t let me say no I don’t have much else to say, do I?”

Ruby grinned, picking up the tray from Weiss’s lap. “Nope! I’ll be back up in a couple minutes. Maybe we can take Zwei for a walk?”

Weiss smiled, looking out the window from the corner of her eye. “It IS a nice morning, so I could certainly be persuaded.”

“Awesome! Blake was saying that a good walk on a nice day can really help.”

Weiss nodded in agreement. “I’m sure she’s right.”

Ruby started walking away. “I’ll be back up in a few minutes!”

Once the other girl had left Weiss let herself giggle, a big smile emerging on her face. “That dolt… though I suppose that’s one of the reasons I love her.”

Weiss slowly climbed out of bed, stretching when she was on her feet. She got herself dressed, a simple sundress and hat for today given how nice it was, and made her way downstairs. When she got down she was greeted by a happy bark as Zwei bounded up to her. Weiss knelt down, scratching the corgi behind his ear in that one spot he loved.

“Hello to you too! Are you ready for a nice walk? I bet you are, aren’t you?”

She got another bark in response. Ruby emerged from the kitchen, collar in hand. Weiss hadn’t noticed before, but it seemed like the other girl had changed at some point this morning. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a black t-shirt depicting some character from a game she really liked (Weiss couldn’t remember the exact one, but she recalled Ruby saying something about a ‘buster sword’?) and a light red hoodie. 

Weiss smiled. “You look nice.”

Ruby smiled back as she slipped on a pair of sneakers. “You do too.”

Weiss slid on a pair of sandals, hand on the doorknob whilst she waited for Ruby to collar and leash Zwei. Lord knows the cute little thing would probably run off the moment his curiosity got the better of him. She could only guess she got all that energy from a certain cookie loving girl, not that she would name names.

“I was thinking when we get back we can watch some tv? We’re kinda behind on a few shows. Plus we got a few Ghibli movies I think you’d like too.”

Weiss nodded. “Sounds fine to me.”

“Oh, and I made reservations for us at that restaurant you really like for about 5:30.”

“That one with the excellent chicken and apple pie?”

Ruby grinned. “That’s the one!”

Weiss chuckled. “My, you really have thought all this out haven’t you?”

Ruby nodded, proudly thumping a fist against her chest. “As the best girlfriend ever, you deserve the best day off ever!”

Weiss wanted to argue a day alone with Ruby would be a great day no matter what they did, she decided to let Ruby have her happy moment. “I really appreciate that. Though you know, doing this would make YOU the best girlfriend ever?”

Ruby blinked, shrugging. “I mean, if you wanna praise me I certainly won’t say no.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Dolt. In any case, shall we get walking? We can finalize the plans for the day along the way.”

Ruby snapped into a mock salute. “Aye aye ma’am!”

As the pair left the house and departed down the sidewalk, hand in hand and Zwei trotting along ahead of them, Weiss already knew this was going to be a really, really nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Ah, that's the end of Whiterose weekend. I must say I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Got some experience writing fluff AND I was able to get my first multi-chapter fic started. All in all I'd say it was a pretty successful three days. 
> 
> For those interested, I should have the next chapter of The Hunter and The Wolf up by the end of the week, maybe a day or two later. Depends on how quickly the ideas wanna come to me


End file.
